


Rabbit Season

by BlueNote



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, America and Canada are sexy lil bunnies :D, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Prussia/Canada (Hetalia), One-Sided Relationship, Stripper!AU, im done now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNote/pseuds/BlueNote
Summary: America has gone into total economic crash. And I don't mean "oh this is just a small thing it'll fix itself within a few weeks" kinda crash. This is a full on, completely broke crash. As America went down, he took Canada and several other countries with him, leaving Russia as the most stable in the world. While other countries gladly accepted the help from Russia, America's pride has kept him and Canada in a rut and reduced them to the lowest of the low. When a certain Russian comes to America to visit and calls up the nearest strip club for a private show, he's more than surprised to see the two blondes show up at his door.By the end of tonight, America will probably make up his mind to swallow his pride and get himself out of that life and far, far away from Russia as soon as possible.But how will he react when he finds out that his dear, sweet little brother never stopped performing for him?





	Rabbit Season

**Author's Note:**

> First published fic! Please excuse any grammatical errors as most of the time I'll be updating this from my phone.
> 
> Human Names:
> 
> Ivan-Russia  
> Matthew-Canada  
> Alfred-America(Not mentioned yet)

Ivan let out a deep sigh as he stared at the clock. Half an hour. It had been half an hour since he'd called that damn club. He was tired from the plane ride, and so horribly bored in his (rather cheap) hotel room.

It had been America's turn to host the world meeting this time, and the accommodations he booked for everyone were...less than decent, to put it politely. Compared to Ivan's hotels and his mansion back in Russia, this was like living in a landfill. It was understandable, seeing as he was still in a state of financial crisis, but still. Ivan would complain and gripe anyway.

He got bored of sitting in the armchair that felt like wood rather quickly. As he got up, he cracked his back and let out an unhappy noise as he looked for the bottle of vodka he'd disgarded earlier. It still had some inside, and he was never one to let alcohol go to waste.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Finally. Now hopefully they were pretty enough to make up for being so god damn late. Ivan strolled over to the door, not bothering to fix his coat or make himself look decent in the slightest. He happily opened it, humming to himself. Then his jaw instantly dropped. "Amerika?!"

Said country immediately jumped at seeing the russian at the door. "Russia- what the fuck?! Dude- why the hell are you calling male strippers?!"

Ivan would've answered, if he wasn't so distracted by what America was wearing right now.

America was actually rather well dressed. He wore a tight-fitting black suit, with the buttons undone and no undershirt underneath, showing out his broad and surprisingly well muscled chest. Contrary to popular belief, he was in no way fat. Just not as defined as others may be. As Ivan's eyes trailed down, he noticed the definite lack of underwear under the blonde's black dress pants.

However, he wasn't impressed.  
"Most disappointing male stripper I believe I have ever seen."He hummed, then he caught sight of the other blonde behind America(who was now yelling obscenities at him, though he could really care less..) How had he not noticed him there before?

He was about the same height as America, with longer, wavier almost golden locks. Ivan noted that he had a long curl sticking out the top of his hair, with a little bow tied to it. He also noted the boy was wearing bunny ears, of all things. His eyes trailed down to look at the younger country's face. It was heart-shaped and rather feminine. He had a cute button nose which supported silver framed glasses, and behind those glasses were the most beautiful eyes Ivan had ever seen. They were purple, like his, but with specks of blue and green mixed in, giving them an almost innocent, ethereal glow.

Ivan's eyes trailed downward and widened as he took in the boy's outfit. He was wearing a black, practically paper-thin suit. And not a suit like what America had on. It better resembled a woman's swimsuit- and it left nothing to the imagination. Ivan felt like if he kept looking, he would start to drool. The boy's frame was perfect for it. Not too curved, yet not too broad. And when he turned to whisper something shyly to America, Ivan got a pretty damn good look at his cute rear. It was a fairly decent size, he'd dare say just the right size(for his hands, anyway.). And Ivan nearly lost himself when those innocent eyes looked back at him.

"Yo, Russia- are you even listening to me?!"

"Nyet. I am more interested by your companion."

At being mentioned, Matthew looked up, peering at the russian through his lashes,"M-me?" He had to admit, he was still new to this. He never really wanted to do it in the first place, but he wouldn't lie...the attention was nice. Matthew was being seen for once, even if it was for the wrong reasons, it felt good. Well, most of the time anyway...

"Da, you."Ivan practically purred, then peeled his eyes away from Matthew to look back at his brother,"Well, I paid for a show. Are you two going to deliver or not?"

America was about to throw another nasty insult at him before he mentioned their 'show'. Then his jaw firmly clicked shut, a dark blush staining both his and his brother's faces, though America's was more out of embarrassment, while Matthew's was for an entirely different reason.

"Yea, we'll do it."Matthew spoke up for them, and put on his most charming smile as Ivan moved out of the doorway to let them in.

A smirk slowly made its way across Ivan's face as he purred again,"Come in then."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how short this chapter is- its just to kickstart the story :3 I have important exams the next two weeks, so updates and longer chapters will come out after then!
> 
> Until then, please be patient and critique ^^ I always strive to improve-


End file.
